How does this get my grades up again
by fire dragonheart
Summary: Conner is failing science, and Tommy finds the perfect thing to get his grades up or is Tommy just being evil. Now Conner is stuck doing the schools drama production of Aida.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Conner ran down the soccer field kicking the ball, he could hear the cheering in the crowed as he headed for the goal. With 10 seconds on the clock Conner had to get one more point to score. Conner dodged around the last defender, and sent the ball spinning into the goal just as the horn was sounded. They had won the finials, Conner's face broke into a huge grin as his teammates tackled him. Soon the team had their trophy and the couches told them to hit the shower.

Conner quickly showered and got changed, he had plans with his fellow Rangers at Dr.O place that night. Conner was soon heading towards his car, when he spotted a girl clad in yellow leaning against a wall.

"Hey Kira, what are you still doing here?" Conner asked when he reached . "I thought you would be already on your way to Dr.O's."

"I decided to wait for you is that a problem." Kira shrugged.

"No not at all," Conner smiled at her. "Let me guess Ethan's driving."

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "I don't get it for some one who has beaten all of us in those car racing games he makes us play, he stinks at acutely driving."

Conner laughed as he started off to his car again, with Kira at his side. Conner couldn't help but look, at the girl walking beside him. Kira was wearing a light yellow t-shirt and black jeans. Conner could not help but think about how nice she looked.

"Hey Conner can I drive?" Kira asked as they reached his car.

"As soon as Dr.O lets me drive his turbo car." Conner told her knowing that that would never happen.

"Which means never," Kira said as slid into the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, thats about right." Conner smirked, as he got in the car after putting his gear in the trunk.

"Fine, we better got to Dr.O before we're late," Kira reminded him.

Conner rolled his eyes and started the car up.

(Fast forward, to Tommy's)

"Dr.O where here," Conner called as they entered his house.

"Where out back," Tommy called into them.

The two of them headed out back to find Tommy was busy at barbecue grilling up some steaks, Ethan and Trent setting the table, and Haley bring out some more food from the kitchen.

"Conner get over here and help me with the barbecue," Tommy called over to him.

"Kira you help me in the kitchen." Haley said steering Kira back into the house as Conner went to help Tommy.

This barbecue was planned as a celebration of Conner's game, Kira getting an internship at the studio, Trent becoming good and Ethan's birthday which was the week before.

The food was soon done and on the table and the Rangers and Haley were soon talking and eating.

"Conner before I forget, I need to have a talk with you tomorrow after class," Tommy told Conner.

"Why?" Conner asked with his mouth full.

"Conner don't talk with your mouth full of food," Kira slapped him in the arm.

Conner rolled his eyes at her, and swallowed. "So Dr.O why do you need to see me?"

"To discuses you grades." Tommy told him.

"Is something wrong with them."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Conner waited out said Dr.O's office while he was talking to another one of his students.

"Hey Conner," a girl said from behind him.

Conner turned to see a blonde haired girl. "Hi Amy," Conner greeted her.

"I have a party this weekend and I was hoping you would come." Amy smiled as she handed him an invitation.

Conner looked over the invitation, "I'll think about it," Conner promised.

"Conner, you can go in now," Richard told him. "He done talking to me."

Conner nodded to him and walked into the office. "So Dr.O what's going on." Conner asked closing the door.

"Your failing three of your classes, mine, history, and english." Tommy told him. "And if you end up failing all three you don't graduate."

"Oh, Ok, so what do the three of you want me to do extra credit, or something." Conner shrugged.

"More like the something, we decided that we would bump up your grade so you would know longer be failing, if you joined an after school activity that was not a sport, such as the school production of Aida."

"Your kidding the play," Conner's jaw dropped.

"Well its the best out of everything else there is, and the other three are already taking part."

"Ethan, Kira and Trent are helping with the school play."

"Yeah, Ethan's in-charge of the technology, Trent's in-charge of sensory and props, as Kira she's trying out for the leaded, so for you not to fail your three classes we want you to try out for the play."

"Can't I just do extra credit," Conner begged.

"Sorry Conner its either the Play or you don't graduate." Tommy shrugged.


End file.
